Sepatu dan Angsa Putih
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Dengan sepatu dan angsa putih yang menjadi saksi. Keberadaan kalian kini telah diakui. Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta!


Judul: Sepatu dan Angsa Putih.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter selamanya milik J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Warning(s): Little bit of OOC, typo(s) maybe.

Summary: Dengan sepatu dan angsa putih yang menjadi saksi. Keberadaan kalian kini telah diakui. Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta!

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Dingin. Terpaan angin dari alam yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan berhembus kencang menyapa warga sihi. Pagi ini seperti biasa sebagai seorang siswa di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, aku menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran di pertengahan bulan November di tahun kedelapanku ini. Tepat. Setelah perang sialan itu, semua murid mengulang kegiatan belajar kembali.

Setelah bertegursapa dengan teman seasramaku yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju Aula Besar sama sepertiku, akupun mendahului mereka terlebih dahulu dengan diriku sendiri.

Oh, iya. Kalian tentunya sudah kenal aku bukan? Neville. Neville Longbottom. Salah satu penyihir yang cukup berperan selama perang sihir berlangsung. Aku membunuh hewan peliharan Vol—Voldemort, yang sekaligus mempunyai 'gelar' Horcrux olehnya.

Neville Longbottom. Seorang penyihir yang dikenal penakut, ingusan, dan ceroboh oleh mayoritas warga sihir. Maaf, tidak lagi untuk saat ini. Dengan keberanianku saat berperang, telah kutunjukkan bahwa opini mereka itu salah.

Neville Longbottom. Seorang penyihir laki-laki yang tengah terperangkap oleh suatu perasaan hati yang pasti semua orang miliki. Perasaan yang membuat gundah gulana. Kecondongan hati kepada lawan jenisku. Lawan jenisku yang saat ini bersua denganku di depan pintu Aula Besar. Merlin, tenangkan hatiku.

"Hai, Neville!" sapanya.

Aku mematung, "H.. H.. Hai, Luna," balasku gugup. "Apa kabar?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku sangat baik. Untungnya para Nargle tidak menggangguku tadi malam." jawab pemudi berkalung aneh yang seperti gabus penutup botol Butterbeer.

Jujur saja, aku tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luna dari awal pertama aku kenal dengannya di tahun ketiganya, yang berarti tahun keempatku. Nargle? Wrackspurt? Siapa mereka? Atau, apa?

"Apa kau akan makan pudding lagi kali ini?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan dengan pudding. Bagaimana dengan agar-agar saja? Aku ingin mencobanya."

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawabannya. "Bukankah mereka satu famili?" tanyaku.

"Berbeda, dong," ia tiba menggenggam tanganku. "Sudah saatnya untuk sarapan." lalu ia menyeretku sembari berjalan berlompat-lompat kecil melewati pintu Aula Besar.

Aku dan Lunapun berpisah arah menuju meja asrama masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Neville." seseorang mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi kepadaku sesaat setelah aku mendudukkan bokongku di atas kursi kayu panjang.

"Pagi, Hermione." balasku kembali. Dan aku ucapkan yang sama kepada satu sahabatnya dan satu kekasihnya. Harry dan Ron.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai murid dengan nilai Herbologi tertinggi di Hogwarts. Benarkah?" tanya Ron yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

Alisku mengernyit jelas, "Ng... I.. Iya."

"Wow! Selamat ya, Neville!" kudapati tangan kananku dijabat oleh tangan kanan Harry yang duduk di samping kiriku.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak sepintar kalian." rendahku.

Kulihat Hermione menatapku tajam dan berbicara, "Neville, orang hebat itu tidak dilihat dari pintar atau tidaknya orang itu. Tapi, bagaimana cara ia menjadikan pintar dirinya sendiri," ia menghembuskan nafas. "Bahkan kau mengalahkan Ron."

Yang disinggung memasang wajah masam. Sedangkan yang menyinggung tertawa puas. Mereka ini berbeda sekali, tapi bisa menyatupadu begitu, ya? Pikirku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Trio Emas ke seseorang nan jauh di sudut sana. Duduk manis di kursi paling pojok kiri. Luna. Aku selalu berkhayal untuk memilikinya. Menemaninya saat ini yang sedang tak berkontak lisan dengan siapapun. Acapkali aku bertanya, mengapa tak seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya? Terlebih sahabat. Namun itu juga adalah sebuah peluang bagiku. Iya, peluang untuk mendapatkannya. Agak 'anarkis', aku tahu. Tapi, aku sudah merencanakan bahwa sebelum aku lulus, aku sudah harus...

"Neville!" seketika khayalanku terputus saat seseorang menepuk punggungku.

"Astaga, Harry! Kau mengagetkanku." omelku.

"Maaf. Tapi apa kau tak sarapan?" aku melihat meja di hadapanku sudah terpenuhi oleh berbagai menu sarapan. Merlin, selama itukah aku berkhayal?

"E.. Iya sarapan, dong." Aku menyalahkan Harry yang telah mengganggu aktifitas berkhayalku. Sembari mencomot sosis panggang di piring dengan garpu dan kumasukkan kemulutku, aku kembali menempatkan arah pandangku ke Luna.

Keunikannya, keanehannya itulah yang membuatku menaruh pusat berbagai perasaanku ke dia. Bahkan saat ini, lihatlah, ia yang tadi bilang ingin memakan agar-agas, tetap saja yang ia pilih pudding kesukaannya. Aneh. Itulah mungkin yang dipikirkan teman seasrama yang duduk di sampingnya ketika melihat Luna menghancurkan dan melumat puddingnya dengan sendok. Bukannya sudah lembut? Entahlah. Tapi itu menarik.

oOo

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid."

"Selamat pagi, profesor." jawabku malas bersamaan dengan murid lain. Pelajaran pertama hari ini Sejarah Sihir. Sudah hal yang lumrah bagiku jika banyak murid terserang suntuk saat mata pelajaran ini dimulai. Termasuk aku. Hahaha.

Dengan memaksakan diriku agar tidak tertular suntuk dari murid lain, aku mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Profesor Binns.

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Aku tidak mendengar begitu jelas. Namun yang pasti Profesor Binns berkata Perang, Dumbledore, Grindelwald.

"Hoaaamh.." uapku. Aku mulai merenggangkan tangan kiriku ke atas bangku dan menumpuknya dengan kepalaku yang kuarahkan ke kanan. Tangan kananku sibuk mencoret-coret tidak jelas di atas kertas bukuku.

Padahal ini masih pagi. Tapi setiap kali bertemu dengan Profesor Binns, rasanya sudah malam. Ingin sekali tidur. Bahkan yang kulihat sekarang, murid tercerdas dan terpintar sejagad Hogwarts, Hermione sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Err... Dia tidur dengan mendengkur? Aku asumsikan jika ia tertular oleh Ron.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, pikiranku beralih kemana-mana. Hari ini, hari minggu. Itu berarti waktunya berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. Hmm.. Hogsmeade? Ah! Ini kesempatanku untuk berbicara padanya! Aku akan mengajaknya nanti.

oOo

[Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga]

Setelah bebas dari cerita masa lalu—Sejarah Sihir, Neville bergegas mencari Luna. Ia dengan langkah tak bisa dibilang lambat namun juga tak bisa dibilang cepat itu menelusuri koridor yang dipenuhi lalu lalang insan Hogwarts. Seraya menengok ke kanan, kiri, dan ke depan, ia merasa mungkin ia akan gagal menemui Luna. Ditambah lagi, kuantitas murid-murid tahun ketiga ke atas sudah mulai berkurang. Pertanda sudah pergi ke Hogsmeade.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya jelas sudah hampir menyerah. Mungkin belum waktunya untuk Neville. Ia berhenti sejenak dari tapakan kakinya. Kembali melihat ke segala arah. Ah, ada peluang emas lagi. Bukan Luna memang yang ia temui.

"Michael, tunggu!" Neville memberhentikan langkah Michael yang tadi sempat melewati belokkan koridor. Ia mendekati pemuda bermarga Corner itu dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Michael.

Neville dengan buruan nafasnya berkata, "Apa kau melihat Luna?"

Terlihat Michael mengangkat satu alisnya, matanya mengarah ke atas, dan mencoba mengingat. "Euhm... Luna? Ah! Dia ada di halaman belakang."

Seketika air wajah Neville menjadi berseri, sangat jelas kentara. "Terimakasih, Michael!" lalu ia berlari melewati Michael tanpa basa-basi.

Lari. Kejar ia. Dapatkan ia. Kau harus menemuinya.

Waktu masih dapat bergulir. Tapi kesempatan hanya Penguasa yang tahu.

Suara langkah kaki Neville memelan saat ia dari jarak beberapa meter ia melihat orang yang ia ingin temui. Luna. Berdiam diri di atas batu raksasa bak bidadari yang turun dari nirwana.

Neville mendekatinya, dengan degupan jantung tak karuan. Ia mencoba memulai.

"L..."

"Hai, Neville!"

Tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Luna tahu jika di belakangnya ada Neville?

"E.. E.. Hai," gugup Neville. "Luna."

Luna yang sedari tadi hanya bertapa, turun dari batu raksasa yang ia duduki. Lalu bertatapan dengan Neville dengan jarak yang cukup terjaga. "Iya?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dengan wajah polosnya, Luna menjawab, "Oh, wrackspurts telah merasukiku. Jimatku tidak mempan rupanya. Tapi, untunglah mereka sudah keluar melalui telingaku semenjak kau datang."

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Neville. Sudah menjadi menu utamanya jika berbincang dengan Luna yang berbicara hal yang tak ia mengerti. "Kau tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

"Ingin. Tapi aku harus menemukan sepatuku dulu." arah pandang Luna menuju ke bawah, Neville mengikuti arah pandangnya. Agak terkejut. Ia mendapati kaki Luna tak berbalut alas apapun.

"Luna? Apa Nargle mengambil sepatumu lagi?" tanya Neville seakan tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Iya dan tidak."

Kernyitan tertera di dahi Neville. "Maksudmu?"

Luna menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari kakinya di atas tanah yang dingin. "Nargle hanya mengambil yang satunya saja,"

Neville mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan pemudi bermarga Lovegood itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya du..."

"Tidak usah!" sergah Neville. "M... Maksudku, aku akan meminjamkan meminjamkan sepatu untukmu,". "Tapi, kau mau ikut aku ke Hogsmeade?"

"Tentu."

Satu kata saja dapat membuat Neville berbinar-binar. Ia senang bukan kepalang. Tanpa arahan apapun, tanpa perintah siapapun, ia secara spontan menarik lengan Luna, bermaksud agar Luna mengikuti. Mencari kesempatan rupanya.

Semua koridor mereka lewati, hingga mereka berada di tangga-tangga yang bergerak. Namun Neville menyuruh Luna untuk tetap menunggunya tetap di lantai utama. Jadilah, Neville yang begitu bersamangat, menuju ke asramanya untuk mengambil sepatunya yang... Ya mungkin kebesaran jika dipakai Luna. Tipikal Gryffindor sejati.

Lima menit tak sampai, Neville kembali menuju ke lantai utama tempat di mana Luna menunggunya. Saat tiba di lantai utama, ia dikejutkan dengan ketiada beradaan Luna.

"Luna? Kau di mana?" Neville mengeluarkan suaranya. Bergema memenuhi kastil yang sepi. Ia mencari Luna lagi, astaga.

Namun keberuntungan ada di tangan Neville. Tak seperti awal tadi, yang hampir memakan waktu setengah jam mencari Luna, saat ini ia hanya butuh waktu lima menit. Ia menemukan Luna tak jauh dari tempat tangga bergerak.

"Luna," yang dipanggil tak menoleh. Luna menatap sesuatu yang berada di atas. "Sepatumu?"

Tetap dalam mendongak ke atas, "Iya. Ternyata mereka mengikat sebelah sepatuku di atas."

"Perlu kubantu menurunkannya?" sedia Neville.

"Em... Jika kau bisa."

Neville merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk menurunkan sepatu Luna. Turun, sih. Namun, dengan sangat anggunnya sepatu bagian kanan Luna itu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Neville, dan membuat sang pemilik kepala pusing tak karuan, dan hampir jatuh. Luna yang berada di belakang Neville tertawa tergelitik. Sedangkan wajah Neville memerah, menahan malu.

"Maaf, Luna." katanya seraya memberikan sepatu Luna kepada Luna untuk dipakainya, tentunya.

"Aku yang meminta maaf. Karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Oh, aku tidak merasa terepoti," cegah Neville. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ayo pergi sekarang sebelum kunjungan ke Hogsmeade berakhir."

Luna tetap dengan senyum tipisnya berlompat-lompat keluar menuju gerbang utama Hogwarts. Neville mengekorinya dengan senyum cerah terpatri di wajahnya.

Manusia.

Kau memang tiada berdaya.

Di saat segumpal darahmu tercuri oleh yang lain.

Kau begitu tak kuasa.

Namun, apakah yang lain mengetahuinya?

Kau harus membuatnya tahu.

Dia harus tahu.

"Luna, tunggu! Hosh hosh hosh," helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas. "Apa kau tak lelah berlompatan seperti itu?"

Luna yang tadi berlompat-lompat ria, memberhentikan kerjaannya. "Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin? Aku yang mengikutimu saja kecapaian."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah, Neville," tanda kutip dari apa yang Luna katakan. "Come on! Kita harus cepat ke Hogsmeade!"

Dengan perang nafas yang masih belum teratur, Neville patuh saja. Tapi omong-omong kemana sepatu Luna yang satunya?

"Oh, Neville. Kira-kira sepatuku yang satunya ada di mana ya?"

"Entahlah. Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah menemukannya dari tadi." kata Neville sembari tertawa kecil.

Mereka melewati gerbang Hogwarts, dan segera naik kereta kayu tanpa kuda, yang sebenarnya terdapat hewan gaib yang menariknya, namun hanya orang tertentu yang dapat melihatnya.

Kereta langsung pergi ditelan kejauhan, sesaat setelah mereka sudah duduk manis di atasnya.

oOo

[Sudut Pandang Luna]

Kereta semakin cepat berjalan, membawaku dan Neville menuju ke desa penyihir—Hogsmeade. Hingga saat menit kelima belas, akhirnya aku dan Neville sampai di penghujung tempat yang ditunggu-ditunggu.

"Sudah sampai." kudengar Neville berucap, dan turun dari kereta, mendahuluiku. Lalu kulihat ia merentangkang tangan kananannya ke depan. Lebih tepatnya ke arahku. Oh, mungkin ia ingin membantuku turun. Sebelumnya, aku mengikat sepatuku yang bertali melingkari leherku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin Nargle-nargle itu mencuri dan menyembunyikan sepatuku kembali.

Tangan bersarungnya kugenggam dengan tanganku yang tak berbalut apapun di cuaca yang dingin saat ini. Akupun menuruni kereta yang ditarik Thestral tersebut. Dan, mulailah aku dan Neville berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade dengan tetap berpegangan tangan. Desiran ini... Sudah lama.

Ini sekian kalinya aku berkunjung ke sini setelah lama tak ke sini, karena berjuang di medan perang di Hogwarts. "Ramai sekali, ya." kataku.

"Iya, ramai. Tapi ada satu ruangan yang kosong." perkataan Neville membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ruangan apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Ada kelonggaran dari genggamannya, hingga melepas. Kosong.

"Nanti kau akan tahu,"

Aku dapatkan! Aku tahu, Neville! Aku tahu! Katakan saja!

"Ayo kita ke Honeydukes." katanya sukses membuatku bermasam dalam hati.

"Baiklah." kuturuti ia.

Tanpa eratan tangan lagi, aku dan Neville berjalan berdampingan menuju ke toko coklat yang paling laris di Hogsmeade. Memasuki ruangan, kita lalu berpisah arah.

Aku berjalan ke arah kiri, berniat mencari coklat atau permen apapun. Sebenarnya mood sedang tak ingin makan yang manis-manis. Tapi tak apalah.

Sekian lama menggeledah rak-rak berisi segala permen, akhirnya aku hanya mengambil dua buah Wizochoc saja. Lalu aku tunggu Neville dengan duduk di kursi dekat kasir.

Detik.

Menit.

Jam.

Kau tunggu pangeranmu.

Tiada apapun yang tertera

Kau masih menunggu.

Hingga hasrat untuk melepas diripun muncul.

"Neville lama sekali, sih?" protesku umpat. Ingin rasanya menemuinya, tapi tak sampai hati aku jika mengganggunya. Akupun berniat keluar dari Honeydukes, menuju ke toko lain tanpa Neville.

Saat berjalan menyusuri segerombolan pejalan kaki, kulihat dari sudut mataku, mereka menatap aneh padaku. Mungkin juga pada sepatuku yang kuikat di leherku. Dan tentu saja sepatu Neville yang terlihat kebesaran jika kupakai. Padahal aku sudah memantrainya.

Di tengah riuhrendah berbagai suara yang keluar dari mulut pejalan kaki, sebuah alunan denting piano yang merdu terngiang di kedua telingaku. Aku sangat menyukainya. "Dari mana asal suara ini?"

Kucari sumber dentingan piano yang telah menarik perhatianku. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Hingga aku sampai di sebuah toko... Bukan! Tapi sebuah rumah sederhana yang pintunya tertempel tulisan Dominic Maestro. Kumasuki rumah itu tanpa ada rasa ragu. Dan dari pertama kali kumasuk, di sudut ruangan terlihat ada seorang paruh baya memainkan not-not piano yang sudah tua namun masih terawat. Ia memainkan jari-jemarinya, dikelilingi instrumen musik lain di sekitarnya.

Aku menempatkan diriku di sebuah meja dekat jendela kaca rumah itu. Menikmati setiap nada yang dimainkan oleh sang pianist. Musik ini pernah kudengar. Tercipta oleh seorang musisi terkenal asal Austria. Ludwig van Beethoven. Bernamakan Für Elise.

Kupejamkan mataku agar aku lebih dapat merasakan setiap pesan yang diberikan oleh nada-nada piano yang mengalir. Namun sesaat kemudian, kurasakan pundakku disentuh seseorang. Sontak, aku membuka mataku kembali, menoleh ke arah belakang. Agak terkejut.

oOo

[Sudut Pandang Neville]

Bulan, kemana kau berada?

Bulan, kemana cahayamu?

Kuharap kau tak bersenyembunyi dariku.

Aku mulai cemas. Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi? Aku cemas! Luna tak ada di Honeydukes!

Sial! Ini semua salahku. Tak seharusnya aku melepaskannya. Sebagian besar toko dan bangunan di Hogsmeade telah kukunjungi, semua orang yang kukenal telah kutanyai. Tapi tak ada keberadaan Luna sepersenpun.

Kurang satu. Kulihat di ujung desa Hogsmeade ada sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu ramai. Itu tempat terakhir yang akan kukunjungi. Kumantapkan langkah kakiku berjalan menuju rumah yang bentuknya sama persis dengan sebagian besar rumah di Hogsmeade. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumah berdinding warna coklat itu. Kuputar daun pintu di depanku dengan sedikit kudorong pelan ke depan. Di balik celah yang kubuka, ku lihat isi rumah itu. Dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat..

Begitu mengejutkanku.

oOo

Neville tersenyum ke arah Luna yang menghampirinya, duduk di atas kereta.

"Maaf, Neville. Aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Luna setelah menaiki kereta.

Neville mendengus. "Tak apa. Setidaknya penantianku telah lenyap bukan? Eh, maksudku penantianku sudah hilang karena kau sudah datang." hampir saja.

Luna mengernyit sesaat.

Keretapun melaju menuju kembali ke Hogwarts.

Hari semakin berlalu.

Telah kau lewati masa itu.

Panah yang tertancap membuatmu tak berdaya.

Wahai kumbang, kemana kau terbang melintang?

Bunga mekar di taman gersang ini menantimu sendirian.

Datanglah. Datang.

Belakangan ini Neville tampak lesu dan lemah. Seringkali matanya tertempel kantung mata yang benar-benar jelas terlihat. Ia juga jarang nampak. Hingga frekuensi bertemunya ia dengan Neville, hampir tak ada. Pernah suatu saat Luna menemuinya di belokan kamar mandi yang dihuni oleh Moaning Myrtle. Wajah dan rambut Neville basah karena basuhan air. Namun ada perbedaan yang dirasakan oleh Luna terhadap Neville. Memang sih Neville tetap berbalas cakap dengan Luna, tapi kehangatan yang dirasakan Luna dari Neville seakan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Sehingga timbul tanda tanya besar di benak Luna. 'Ada apa dengannya?'

Setelah pertemuan di kamar mandi itu, mereka jarang bercakap hangat. Sekalinya bertemupun mereka hanya bertegur sapa.

Hingga pada tanggal lima belas di bulan Desember yang bersalju rintik, saat makan malam di Aula Besar, Neville pertama kali dalam beberapa minggu terakhir memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung makan malam bersama penghuni Hogwarts.

Ekor jubahnya berkibar halus, wajahnya melukiskan kelelahan. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Senyum ketegaran. Tubuh tambun yang dikenal kebanyakan orang, kini kurus hingga bersaing dengan kurusnya Si Pangeran Es, Draco Malfoy. Hmm.. Dia diet atau apa?

Ia duduk di sisi paling pojok kanan meja Gryffindor. Banyak teman asramanya yang bertanya mengenai kabarnya, apakah dia sakit, yang dijawab oleh "Aku baik-baik saja." saja oleh Neville.

Neville melirik sekilas ke meja Ravenclaw. Tak ada Luna. Kemana ia? Neville membatin.

Suasana Aula Besar yang semula ramai, seketika menjadi tenang saat Profesor Flitwick dengan suara yang sudah dimantrai mantra Sonorus berkata dengan, "Perhatian kepada seluruh murid! Kepala Sekolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Dan berdirilah Profesor McGonagall di belakang podium selaku Kepala Sekolah yang menggantikan Profesor Dumbledore yang telah meninggal. "Selamat malam. Telah kita ketahui bersama jika dua minggu lagi natal akan tiba. Libur natalpun menanti kalian, bukan? Nah, untuk itu, sebagai rasa terimakasih para staff Hogwarts kepada kalian karena telah berjuang pada medan perang, libur natal diajukan mulai besok."

Seketika suasana Aula Besar berubah menjadi penuh kebahagian dan rasa senang. Namun, tak ada Neville di tengah kebahagiaan di sana. Kemana ia?

oOo

Cepatlah.

Ini tidak akan lama.

Hanya selangkah lagi kau akan mendapatkannya.

Cepatlah.

Apa yang telah kau janjikan akan berakhir.

Kau harus membuat ia tahu.

Kembang kempis dada Neville tak terkontrol. Peluhnya bercucuran di malam yang dingin.

Hingga saat ia berada di perpustakaan.

"LUNAAAA!" teriaknya hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Tak ada orang.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Pikir Neville. Sia-sia. Pencariannya terhadap Luna, tak menuai hasil apapun. Iapun berbalik, berniat untuk kembali ke asramanya. Namun, saat baru selangkah berjalan...

"Neville." sosok Luna muncul dari balik rak-rak buku. Yang disebut dibuat terkejut.

"Luna?" Neville dengan langkah gontainya mendekati Luna.

"Ada apa? Kok sampai teriak begitu?"

Neville menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya," jedanya. "Apakah kau mau jalan-jalan denganku ke London tanggal duapuluh empat, jam setengah tujuh pagi?"

Luna tersenyum. "Tentu saja." yang membuat Neville ikutan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

oOo

Kamis, 24 Desember 1998

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Neville sudah rapi dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Terlihat tampan. Dari rumahnya yang memang cukup jauh dari rumah Luna, ia pergi ke rumah Luna dengan ber-Disapparate dari rumahnya.

Hanya sedetik.

Cling. Ia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah akibat ber-Apparate di rumah Luna. Neville yang bersetelkan baju casual yang sangat Muggle-look sekali, mengetuk pintu rumah yang berbentuk unik itu.

Tok tok tok.

Ia menunggu. Ketukan awal tak ada jawaban dari sang Tuan Rumah.

Tok tok tok.

Dan seketika, pintu itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria berambut pirang panjang seperti Luna, dan berpakaian aneh pula. Neville memutuskan jika pria di hadapannya adalah ayah Luna.

"S.. S.. Selamat pagi, Om." kata Neville canggung.

"Pagi...," . "Neville Longbottom."

Neville dibuat heran. 'Ia mengenaliku?'. "Maaf, Om... Apakah ada Luna?"

"Hai, Neville!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemudi cantik dari belakang tubuh si pria. Dengan rambut berkelabang, dan mengenakan yang sangat terlihat seperti seorang Muggle.

"Hai, Luna," Neville terpaku. "Sudah siap?"

"Sangat siap," jawab Luna seraya memberikan senyum. "Ayah, aku dan Neville pergi dulu ya..."

"Hati-hati, ya...,". "Neville, jaga putriku." kata Xenophilius—Ayah Luna—tegas.

"Baik, Yah."

"Baik, Om." Balas mereka berbarengan.

Setelah berpamitan, merekapun segera meluncur ke London dengan sapu terbang Neville. Oh, Luna tak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang, kalian tahu. Jadilah saat ini, Luna berada di belakang Neville. Satu sapu untuk berdua.

oOo

"Akhirnya kita sampai." ucap Neville. Mereka mendarat di sebuah gang sepit yang sepi di antara rumah susun yang berjajar di bilangan Fulham, London. Setelah itu, Neville menggaibkan sapunya dan menandai sihir di sapunya itu agar tak terlihat orang dan supaya ia mudah mencarinya.

Mereka keluar dari gang itu, dan mulai berjalan-jalan berkeliling London. Cuaca dingin di pagi hari memaksa mereka memakai jaket tebal khas musim dingin. Melewati lalu lalang beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak banyak di trotoar. Selama berjalan secara berdampingan, ak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Masing-masing kalut dalam benak mereka. Neville berharap jika setelah ia akan membicarakan semuanya, hubungan pertemanan yang selama ini terjalin dengan Luna, tak putus di tengah jalan. Sedangkan Luna bertanya-tanya, mengapa Neville mengajaknya jalan-jalan hingga ke London segala?

Namun, sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Luna berbicara. "Neville, aku ingin beli es krim di pedagang itu." tunjuk Luna ke seorang pedagang laki-laki tua yang berada di tepi sebuah taman kota yang bersalju.

Kadang otak Luna perlu dipertanyakan, mengapa ia bisa masuk ke Ravenclaw. "Luna, tapi ini kan...," perkataan Neville terpotong karena Luna sudah bergegas menuju si pedagang es krim. "Dingin." pungkas Neville. Iapun mau tak mau harus mengikuti Luna.

"Pak, saya mau beli satu cone es krim coklat dengan taburan almond di atasnya." kata Luna kepada pedagang yang umurnya berkisar enam puluh tahun.

"Saya juga sama." kata Neville yang berada di belakang Luna.

"Dua cone es krim coklat dengan taburan almond untuk kalian akan segera disiapkan, anak muda." kata pedagang itu dengan suara khas kakek-kakek.

Neville dan Luna menunggu pesanan mereka dengan di atas kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari si pedagang. Dan setelah dua menit berlalu, akhirnya si pedagang membawa di masing-masing tangannya, satu cone es krim dengan rasa dan topping yang Neville dan Luna pesan.

"Silahkan dinikmati, anak muda." pedagang itu menyodorkan es krim kepada Neville dan Luna

"Terimakasih, pak." kata Luna.

Merekapun menikmati es krim dalam diam. Es krim dingin di cuaca yang dingin. Lelehannya tak begitu kentara karena dinginnya udara pagi itu walaupun mentari sudah dari tadi terbit. Lidah mereka tengah asyik menelusuri setiap butir krim yang ada di cone yang mereka pegang.

Sesaat kemudian, Neville bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke taman yang mereka belakangi tadi, setelah membayar es krimnya dan Luna ke pedagang es krim itu. Melihat Neville beranjak, Lunapun ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan mengekori Neville.

Sebagian rerumputan di taman itu tertutupi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang putih. Daun-daun yang terdapat di ranting-ranting pepohonanpun ikut serta menyambut datangnya rombongan salju.

Neville dan Luna menuju ke sebuah danau yang cukup besar di taman itu. Mereka mendudukkan diri di pinggir danau itu dan di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Terlihat di danau di hadapan mereka, dua ekor angsa yang pada dasarnya berbulu putih, namun semakin putih karena dinginnya cuaca. Angsa itu berenang di atas air yang dingin. Berbelok-belok ke sana-ke mari. Dan kadang menggoyangkan tubuh mereka karena kedinginan.

"Luna." panggil Neville yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya sedari tadi.

"Iya?" sedangkan Luna masih menikmati es krimnya.

"Selamat kau telah mempunyai kekasih baru."

Luna memberhentikan aktifitas menikmati es krimnya. "Kekasih baru? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu waktu kau di Dominic Maestro?"

Luna tersedak, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

oOo

[Flashback]

Luna memejamkan mataoya agar ia lebih dapat merasakan setiap pesan yang diberikan oleh nada-nada piano yang mengalir. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan pundaknya disentuh seseorang. Sontak, Luna membuka matanya kembali, menoleh ke arah belakang. Agak terkejut.

"Rolf?"

"Hai, Luna. Sendiri?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam setengkuk kepada Luna.

"Aku bersama seorang teman. Ia masih berada di Honeydukes," jawab Luna yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda yang bernama lengkap Rolf Scamander. "Kau kok di Hogsmeade?"

"Sekedar liburan saja setelah mengerjakan tulisan-tulisan mengenai hewan-hewan gaib spesies baru."

"Oh." jawab Luna sangat singkat.

"Mau berdansa denganku, sepupuku?" tawar Rolf tiba-tiba.

"Mmm... Boleh." Lunapun menggenggam tangan Rolf yang disodorkan kepadanya. Mereka berduapun berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang mendayu.

Mereka tak tahu jika dari balik pintu yang terbuka, Neville memperhatikan mereka lekat.

[Akhir dari flashback]

oOo

"Dia itu sepupuku, Neville." kata Luna di sela-sela tawanya.

Wajah Neville memerah padam. "Oh, begitu, ya?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Konyol. Jadi, perubahan sikap Neville minggu-minggu lalu hanya karena salah paham. Lucu sekali.

Luna mengontrol tawanya, dan menghabiskan es krimnya segera. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di danau.

"Apa itu?" tanya Neville sembari menyipitkan matanya berharap memperjelas penglihatannya. "Itu... Itu... Itu sepatumu, Luna!" tunjuk Neville pada sebuah sepatu yang melayang di air danau. Luna melirik arah tuju jari telunjuk Neville.

"Astaga, iya! Itu sepatuku! Bagaimana bisa sampai Nargle membawanya sampai ke sini?"

"Entahlah." ucap Neville lalu mengambil sepatu itu dari tepi danau. Untunglah sepatu itu masih bisa dijangkau oleh jangkauan tangan Neville. Setelah itu ia memberikan sepatu yang basah itu kepada Luna.

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Luna menerima sepatu itu. Sepatu sebelah kanan yang ia pakai saat ini, ia lepaskan. Sepatu yang pakai sebenarnya milik Neville. Tapi sungguh Neville tak tahu. Neville malah sibuk membersihkan celananya dari butiran-butiran salju yang menempel. Luna lalu mengikat sepatu Neville itu dengan sepatunya yang baru saja ditemukan. Setelah itu, ia menggantungkan kedua sepatu yang berbeda itu ke batang pohon besar yang berada di sampingnya dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya. Ia lalu memakai sepatu yang bulan lalu telah ia temukan, sehingga sekarang ini ia memakai sepasang sepatu yang berbeda

"Luna." Luna segera saja berbalik menoleh ke arah Neville.

"Iya?"

Terdengar suara hembusan napas dari Neville. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesutu."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

Namun, seketika, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Neville tak tahu harus bicara dari mana. Ia sangat takut. Ia penakut.

"A... A.. Ak... Aku..," . "Aku men.."

"Neville lihat itu!" Luna tak sengaja memotong perkataan Neville. Ia menunjuk ke dua angsa yang ada di danau. Neville mendesah sebelum ia melihat apa yang ditunjuk Luna.

Sepasang angsa yang sedari tadi berenang keasikan, kini mereka menuju ke arah yang belawanan. Angsa pertama berenang ke arah timur. Dan angsa kedua berenang ke arah barat. Mereka menuju ke pasangan mereka. Semakin dekat. Lebih dekat. Dan sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Kedua angsa itu saling menempelkan kepala mereka, hingga terlihat pangkal leher putih mereka yang panjang menyatu. Kepala yang menyatu dengan lekukan leher yang berbentuk seperti angka 2 (dua) itu bergabung, namun memberikan celah besar di tengahnya. Membentuk gambaran simbol yang sering di gunakan pada tanggal empat belas februari. Simbol yang saat ini sangat cocok diberikan kepada Neville dan Luna yang saat ini saling bergenggaman tangan dengan sangat erat.

Kini semua telah terungkap.

Kau dan dirinya telah menemukan apa itu kemenangan hati.

Dengan sepatu dan angsa putih yang menjadi saksi.

Keberadaan kalian kini telah diakui.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

oOo

Footnote:

Alo! SF bawain fic yang NOL gak ada Drarry-nya. Hehe,.

Fanfiksi ini dipersambahkan untuk even Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta oleh Ambu Dian di Facebook .

Review, okay! ^_^

Gracias!


End file.
